Hetaoni: Trying to Recall
by CatLasersGoMewMew
Summary: HEATONI SPOILERS. Italy wakes up from his encounter with Steve  the monster  and he can't remember any of his friends. It seem Romano will have to fill him in. ONESHOT. Hints of Gerita.


**My fist upload to FanFiction! Please note, there are huge spoilers if you haven't watched Hetaoni up to _at least_ part 10. The story also won't make any sense.**

**More info at the bottom! ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hetaoni or Aooni. Although I really wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"...Who...are...you?" Italy eyed those congregated around his bed.<p>

Germany took a step back, "!" Could Italy no longer remember him?

* * *

><p>"How is he?" China inquired to Japan. They stood brooding over their latest trial, outside the door to the bathing room.<p>

"He's in the bath right now. Romano is looking after him..."

* * *

><p>"I hope you didn't forget how to start a bath! I'm not helping!" Romano threw shut the bamboo screen as he pushed his brother in.<p>

Italy looked around cautiously, and then began to fumble with his cloths, "So, you are my big brother. Ro-Romano, right? I forget the others."

Romano released his frustrated breath, sliding down the wall. He slumped to the floor, letting the towel fall next to him, "Yeah, That's me. I'm the one who is always stuck protecting you."

"O-oh. Protecting me..." He turned the spigot, staring at the filling tub with empty eyes, "Could you remind me of the other? Like the one with the long black hair, who is that?"

"China? He's just another prick from Asia. Favors woks and tea, not much else to him."

"What about the tall one, he looks cold" Italy climbed in slowly, careful not to burn himself.

"He is. That's Russia, and he is creepy as all hell. Keep your distance." He shivered, thinking of that eerie smile.

"Then there is that loud blond, he has some sort of ghost or something that is always following him!"

"America? He can be summed up with two words, obnoxious and fat. His invisible brother is just as annoying, Canada, or something of the like."

"Then who is that with the beard? I remember he's a little... Off"

"Just don't be caught alone with him, he's France."

"The one with big eyebrows looks angry most of the time, what is his problem?"

"What isn't England's problem? Mostly he can't cook for shit."

"Oh, maybe we should teach him!" He suggested hopefully.

"Don't bother, it's hopeless. That retired kraut, Prussia, can't cook well either. He's the albino with those ugly red eyes."

"Who is the short one, with the mysterious expression?"

"Japan, you probably came here with him. You two and Germany are always together, dumb potato head." He grumbled.

"Who is that brunette you seem to favor?"

"I do NOT favor Spain! He is just a tomato sucking jerk!" He flushed, screaming through the screen.

"Waa-ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Italy shook slightly, "Please calm down!"

"Whatever..." He took a deep breath, quietly releasing his rage, "Anyone else you want to quiz me on?"

"Well there is only one left. The tough, macho looking one."

"Ugh." Romano scoffed.

He continued warily, not wanting to upset him further, "Ger-Germany?"

"Yeah... He-" Romano glared hatefully down at his shoes, anger swelling because of the tough bastard.

"He seemed the most relieved when I woke up, like he was breathing for the first time in centuries." He stared at his silhouetted brother, anxious to have an answer.

"Uh!" He felt a twist in his gut. Germany was an ass, but perhaps he really cared for Veniziano. He stared back at the blank screen, "Re-really?"

"Yeah, wh...why? Is something wrong?"

"I see..." He stared back to his shoes, this time he was consumed in thought.

"What's wrong?"

He squeezed the towel in his hand, "That is Germany, and-" Romano slid the door open a crack and chucked the towel in, "Hurry up! I want to catch up with the others!" He threw the screen closed once more and paced down the hallway.

Italy stared blankly at the cloth, trying to remember. He knew that if he had time, he could remember. But one thing lingered deep in his mind, a promise that he made, a long time ago.

Romano led themselves both out to the others, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

America greeted them loudly, "Uh, no, that was pretty quick. Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?"

Italy bit his lip, hesitant to respond, "...Yes, sir. I am sorry about all that. My head feels a lot better and I am fine now."

"'Sir?'" Prussia interjected, "Er, Italy? You do know who I am... Don't you?"

He nodded, "I do." He pointed to the short man with the mysterious expression, "He is Mr. Japan." He swung his hand around to the one with the red eyes, "You are Mr. Prussia." He dropped his hand, looking to the tough, macho looking one, "And he is..."

Germany's eyes lit up slightly, expectant of his name. Hoping for his name, "...?"

He thought of a promise he once made, "Hol-"

He frowned, "Hm?"

"Oh, er... Mr... Germany."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this a few months back. There are direct quotes in it:<strong>

**The first two lines are directly from the end of 9 Pt. 2. you tube .com/ watch?v=Sl23d_-AZ0s&feature=related**

**A few lines at the beginning and end also come from the first part of 10. you tube .com/ watch?v=AmvBfmxMS1A&feature=related (No spaces)**

**The piece is mostly dialogue, and I'm sorry for that. Future pieces will not look like this. ****This is simply an attempt to fill in a blank spot in the original story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, any tips or tricks to this site would also be appreciated!**


End file.
